A swimming pool is a relatively popular structure for swimming or other leisure activities. One type of swimming pool is an in-ground swimming pool. In one type of in-ground swimming pool, walls, typically metal or plastic are installed into an excavated area. The walls each typically have a same height. In other words, the walls do not vary in height to extend to a “deep end” depth. Foam padding may be placed over the walls to define the inside walls of the swimming pool. Sand may be positioned and smoothed to define the floor of the pool. A liner, typically vinyl, is installed over the foam or inside walls of the pool, and floor of the pool over the sand.
Another type of in-ground swimming pool includes the use of cement for forming the walls and floor. More particularly, a minimal wood frame is constructed within an excavated area. Metal or steel rebar, for example, in an interlaced or wire mesh fashion, is used to define the walls and floor of the pool (i.e., define the form). Gunite, shotcrete, or sprayed concrete is sprayed into form or floor and walls and permitted to harden. A pool finish is then added, for example, sprayed, over the sprayed concrete.